My mysterious neighbors
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Crossover Victorious/WOWP! While resting quietly on his terrace, Justin Russo discovers a fairly hot show across the street. Pairing: Jade/Tori/Justin. Rating M for smut.
1. The new girls next door

**A/N: Here is a little twoshot, I hope you like it.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - The new girls next door**

 **Long Beach, CA  
** **Year 2017,**

By the time he was 26, Justin Russo had never had a stable female relationship that would have allowed him to found a home.

He did have some girls in his life, but they were mostly ' _no-human_ ', magical creatures and for the few human, it did not work either. He moved away from his family and the magic, as he had renounced the post of director-wizard of Wiz Tech and wanted to return to Earth.

Today, Justin has a good situation with a position of responsibility in a large company in the Los Angeles area. The salary is comfortable and the benefits are many. He lives in a recent residence less than 20 minutes from his job, a serious advantage to escape traffic congestion and the promiscuity of public transport ... even if he is a wizard and can teleport, he prefers not do magic right now. In addition, it is on the top floor with a large terrace which dominates the neighboring buildings.

Recent amateur of naturism (a habit taken by Juliet, his longest relationship of a woman/vampire), Justin can offer free of beautiful sessions of tan when the sky wants to be mild and the sun dart its rays. On this terrace, the young wizard only thinks of his bare sessions and he never glanced at the nearby windows.

This day of the 4th of July of this year, it was fairly handsome and having gone to naked to attend various household occupations and to prepare himself for a tanning session on his terrace.

His attention was drawn to a scene down below in a building across the street. Two beautiful women stood entwined in the half-open window of a room. Justin also saw an armchair and the angle of a coffee table.

He decided (for once) to play the voyeurs and see how this kiss (which was prolonged) would evolve. The two girls started undressing each other but he was a little far to distinguish the details of their anatomy. They looked pretty and young, two brown but he saw nothing more because they disappeared from his field of vision.

When he finished with his occupations, Justin dressed lightly and went to see in the entrance of the building where these girls lived.

On the floor indicated, there were several names but only one seemed to correspond, where two female names followed by two surnames. He did not know what to think after the show that these two girls had allowed him to glimpse. Was it a couple of lesbians or two bi-girls who, besides sharing a flatsharing, were enjoying themselves?

After returning to his apartment, the eldest son of the Russo family began to search for information.

First the phone book, then the most known social networks and there he found. Both were listed on the oldest of the networks ... he sent a request for contact with a message saying, in covert words, what he had observed the morning.

 _If they answer, so much the better, if it's a blow for nothing, this little show will remain a nice memory_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Several days later,**

A week passed and on Friday night, Justin received a very laconic message in reply:

 **«Tonight at 9 pm at the window»**

At the appointed hour, he landed on his balcony and looked towards the window of the living room of his two beautiful neighbors. The bay is open entirely and like the previous time, he sees a fairly large part of the room. As in a sort of well-regulated ballet, one of the girls appears, dressed in a nightie and black stockings.

She undulates as if she followed a languorous chant, turning sometimes towards him, sometimes towards the interior of the room. She seemed to want to attract someone with her dance that turned to eroticism because she ran her hands along her body, palpating her breasts of good size. She also slid her hands in the fork of her legs, slowly climbing back to her pussy. It even seemed to him that she was introducing fingers into her vulva. It was warm and he began to feel cramped in his boxer.

Finally, the other girl arrived in his field of vision, she only wore a bra and a string of blue color quite reduced.

She waved in front of the other brunette, before hugging and kissing her like the previous week. His dick was getting harder to hurt as it was cramped in his boxer, especially when they undressed each other. Before disappearing from his sight, they made him understand to look at his computer.

Justin had received a message via the network on which he had contacted them:

 **«Come join us, we want a man to fuck»**

The invitation was very clear, he had to do to two naughty bisexuals who wanted to fuck with the first male available. He takes a bottle of champagne in his fridge and goes to join them. When they opened the door of their apartment, they had somewhat dressed: the girl with beautiful cheekbones now wearing a emo "Come At Me Bro" black t-shirt, a belt with nails and blue panties, while the girl with the strands of red hair wears a purple tee with lotus flowers on top and a red string, very exciting.

As soon as entered, they hugged him and led him into their living room, where a stereo broadcast a music conducive to dancing.

The two young women, Tori Vega & Jade West, resumed their lascivious dance in front of him, then they approached and began to take off his clothes. Justin wore only a jacket with tank top, trousers and boxers.

In a short time, they were equally because they removed their underwear to appear naked in front of him. He had before him two beautiful tall women with half-length hair falling on their shoulders. The chest generous enough for Jade, and beautiful shapes for Tori was firm. The pubis was simply decorated with a thin band of short hair.

For his part, his dick was set like a pile of flesh on the front of his pubis, and the spectacle they offered him did not help things so much their dance was sensual, a real call to something more sexual still. Tori and Jade danced around him, brushing with their hands the sensitive places like the nipples of his chest or his balls.

Insensibly, they drew him to a room where a large bed was not long in welcoming them all three.

 **...**

 **A/N:** **See you soon for the sequel!**


	2. An incredible life to three

**A/N: Here's the sequel, having fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - An incredible life to three**

 **A few minutes later,**

After placing the young man on their bed, Tori had grabbed his dick to start licking it, and Jade straddled his face.

He had the view in close-up on her vulva with the well-cut lips, oozing juice and her anus in which was a silver plug decorated with rhinestones. Justin did not resist this invitation and he raised his head to come and cajole this pussy that offered itself to him. He gently moved the plug by turning it into the sphincter.

"Yes, go on, eat me the pussy and shake my ass" Jade cried out.

While sucking his cock, Tori placed a hand between her thighs and stroked her pussy.

The young woman with the gothic look had suddenly cum, tetanizing herself under his caresses before rushing like a raging cavalry when he makes back and forth with the plug in her ass to mime an sodomy. Tori stopped her blowjob and put a condom on his dick coated with saliva, before putting herself on doggy-style and offering the sweet vision of her buttocks round and split.

Justin stands between her legs and when he felt between her lips, he penetrated her of a single thrust, lodging immediately at the bottom of her wet cave and slamming the top of his thighs against her buttocks. He felt Tori's inner muscles working the tip of his cock, it was good and exciting especially since Jade had slipped under Tori and alternately caressed her clit and gently pressed his balls.

With such treatment, it did not take long to cum and a few seconds later, Tori also cum waving her buttocks and rushing to the front of his dick for good feel it. In less than half an hour, the two girls had cum but they did not have enough.

As soon as he got out of Tori's pussy, Jade rushed to his cock. She snatched the condom sharply and slid his cock into her mouth to collect the last drops that came out. She made him a deep throat as he had ever had, engulfing his cock deep in her mouth before taking it out and then taking it back to suck it.

Justin had an erection again so that his ' _sucker_ ' dropped him to lie on her back and take her legs under the knees to raise them up.

"Go ahead, fuck me too like my slut of girlfriend" Jade urges her to get into her.

As for her girlfriend, the young man from NY took her violently, slamming his thighs against her buttocks every time he penetrated her. He also felt his balls tapping against the plug still pressed into her ass.

"Come on, fuck me like that" Jade shouted wildly.  
"You want to be fucked, you'll be served" he shouted as well.

Justin redoubled fiercely to satisfy his partner but retaining his enjoyment, he did not want cum too fast, he prefers to give Jade all the pleasure he could get her. His movements were either fast or slow to let her feelings flow so that his partner could cum twice before he shoots his load again at the bottom of the condom. He was so focused on his fuck that he had forgotten Tori. He turned his head to see she was enjoying herself with a dildo she was fidgeting in her vagina.

"You're very greedy, Tori" he smiled as he palmed Jade's buttocks.  
"I usually cum myself every morning when I wake up" she says seductively as she licks her lips in a perverse manner.

He was still at the bottom of Jade's pussy, who had tucked her legs on his back to prevent him from going out, but he tipped his back and placed his partner in riding above him.

Jade was facing him and he could caress her big and generous breasts, whose nipples were hard enough. She climbed up and down on his cock, her head was thrown back and uttered little cries when he struck the bottom of her pussy. Tori was kneeling beside them, her dildo held in place by her position purring softly in her pussy and she gently massage her breasts and the top of her pussy. She did not have the patience to wait for him to be available to fuck her, she took pleasure on her own.

All three are cum almost at the same time, taking a pleasure of hell as much by the excitement as by the situation that was to be frequent in Jori, linked by a certain sexual complicity.

* * *

 **Later,**

They lying on the bed to taste the champagne while chatting.

The girls told her that they had met at Hollywood Arts High School, and after a few years of rivalries and repressed tensions, they got closer and a few months later they moved together in this apartment close to their workplace.

As they spoke, the girls played absent-mindedly with his half-turgid cock, one gently masturbating the tip and the other rubbing his balls. Such treatment soon gave him a vigorous splendor, making her stand between his thighs. Seeing in what state they had placed him, they knelt on either side of his pelvis, and undertook a two-mouth blowjob, licking/sucking alternately the length and tip or gently kneading his balls.

Tori has finished spanning him and impaled herself on his manhood. Justin is surprised that she did not give him time to put on a condom, Jade told him not to worry, they both had to do their HIV test. On his side, he was quiet as well.

In saying this, Jade came to present her vulva over his face so that he licks it in her turn.

Tori was fucking herself by making movements from bottom to top on his cock, as he was taking care of the pussy of Jade, a pussy full of secretions to taste sweet, not unpleasant. Their pleasure went up slowly, Tori moved more and more about the manhood that penetrated her deeply and Jade flowed more and more.

Jade was the first to cum on his face, quickly followed by Justin who ejaculates at the bottom of Tori's pussy, who released her enjoyment in turn. The threesome are lying side by side, a girl on each side of the man and are sinking into sleep, exhausted and enjoyment of pleasures.

Justin was still half asleep in the early morning, when he felt hairs brush his face, then lips picked up his and an agile tongue forcing his mouth.

He did not want to know who was trying to wake him, while a mouth annoyed his nipples with her breasts, a hot breath or nibbles at the tips of the lips ... this augured of new amorous jousting. The night had replenished his strength and this was manifested by a beginning of fuck that Jade & Tori were not slow to detect.

What health, he thought to have satisfied them the night before and there, they asked for more with this two-mouth blowjob that they often seemed to practice, so well did they agree to coordinate their movement.

Before getting up to take breakfast around noon, Justin fucked them twice but there was one more thing before they reached the peak of enjoyment.

"Jade, since the time you're preparing your ass to make you sodomize, it's an opportunity to try. I'll put the two-headed dildo inside me and you'll come over me, like when we're having sex together. And then you can get ass fucked by this beautiful cock that has made us so cum since last night" Tori had the idea remembering what her girlfriend had said.

Still starting, that's how this three-fuck session is ended.

Each time he pushed into Jade's tight ass, she was pushing the dildo into Tori's pussy. The double dildo fucked them both. When the two girls cum, Justin also released, partly unloading between the buttocks of these two bitches in heat.

When he returned home in the middle of the afternoon, Justin wanted only one thing: sleep.

These two furies had literally emptied his balls and he was ko!

 **...**

A few days later, he found a new message:

 **«When you want to join us»**

The message was followed by a picture of the two girls lying on their bed, Tori a little more posed on the side of Jade, crushing her right breast, and their hands crisscrossed together.

Jade wears a sexy suit in fishnet with her slit front closed by an adjustable ribbon and her deep neckline in the back that goes down under her buttocks, and Tori wears a very short mini-dress of high quality latex, open on her buttocks but restrained by straps.

The young wizard has not lost time to join them.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
